The Forgotten Black
by KIRA FIRE WOLF
Summary: Harry's fifth year is going to get interesting with the arrival of the new DADA teacher Regulus Black the long thought dead Death Eater but what will come with him? Challenge set by: Plot Bunny's helper, also known as Blackest Grim. My first real fic.
1. The Return of the Forgotten Black

**AN: Challenge set by: _Plot Bunny's helper_, also known as _Blackest Grim _and sadly all Harry Potter Characters are not mine. Check out my poll for story input.**

For some reason he felt safer here than he ever did at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the fact that he no longer had to worry about getting caught and loose house points and gain a few night of detention, like he had done so many a time.

But if you looked deeper you would find that it was not school it self that had scared him, but the people that were there. Here in the place considered the Black Market he didn't have to worry about the other students reporting his dark activities, as everyone here most like likely practiced the Dark Arts and would have risk themselves getting caught if they did.

And here he doesn't have the constant threat of Albus Dumbledore finding out he was a Death Eater. Here no one would dare turn him in for being a Master of the Dark arts, it they ever found out and lived to tell about it.

He also loved the alley because no one dare bother him, so no one would discover his secrets, the largest being that he was alive. He had supposedly 'died' years ago at the Dark Lord's hand. This is not true, apparently as he is still very much walking and breathing.

And that safety, the safety he has had for almost fifteen years, is slowly disintegrating…

Today he was doing something he had never done before, buying school supplies. So he could teach. He had received a summons from the Hogwarts Sorting hat to take up the Defense against the Dark Arts position.

It had come unexceptionally as he never really thought of even wanted to go back to the castle unless it was to kill the old fool. But now he was going back, to his worst fears. The major problem is that the Hat had known his true name and he would have to come out with the fact that he is indeed alive.

'This year is going to be very intrusting.' He thought to himself.

A few days later he stepped on to Hogsmeade grounds to start his walk up to his new work place. Sealing himself up for what is to come, preparing himself for the on slot of attacks he knew were to come.

At the gates he was confronted by the half giant Hagrid. "W'at is your business 'ere, stranger?"

"I am here because of a summons to teach here." He pulled out his letter as his proof.

The giant just nodded his head and mentioned for him to fallow. This found them in front of a large gargoyle statue minutes later. "Ere ya are," He turned to the stony beast, "Strawberry Blow Pop."

Hagrid turned and left as the Gargoyle became animated and jumped aside. The man sealed himself even more and checked to make sure his mental walls were at full force. Only then did he proceed up the stairs.

As he reached the door he hears many a voice coming from inside.

"This is not fare! If I had been any one else you would let me be resorted!"

But all quieted when he knocked on the door and was answered with a "You may enter."

As he stepped in he found many people in the crowded office. Some he recognized, like Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, fellow Death Eaters. 'Great, just what I need, fellow Death Eaters who think I betrayed our Lord.'

He also recognized Harry Potter who looked really pissed at the moment, Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and even Remus Lupin. His eyes were on his big brother Sirius for a moment, 'So this is where he's been hiding out.'

But the recognition ended at who appeared to be Lucius' son. "Who are you and why are you here young man?"

Said man was shaken out of his stupor at the voice of the headmaster, "I am here because of a summons for the DADA teaching position."

The old man nodded his head, "Now good sir, what is your name?"

The man took a deep breath and lowered his hood, which had been covering his face before. Many gasps were heard as people recognized him. "I am Regulus Black professor, and I assure you. I am very much alive and breathing."

**_AN: Challenge set by: __Plot Bunny's helper_, also known as _Blackest Grim .net/s/2955922/1/The_revenge_of_the_Forgotten_Black_Challenge_**

**___Sadly all Harry Potter Characters are not mine. Check out my poll for story input.  
_**

**___ I'm not to sure how this will go_**


	2. The Missing Child

The Missing Child

AN: Harry Potter not mine blah blah Original characters later all mine

There is a poll on my profile for the next few chapters please help me out with this.

AN: Not mine blah blah Harry Potter characters anyway original will come later.

There is a poll conserning the next chapters please help me out.

"What?" Harry asked, "Padfoot? Mooney? I thought he died?"

"So did I Pup." Sirius said shielding Harry from my view.

"Dearest big brother now you protect him?" I asked my silver eyes going dark "You Despicable Blood Traitorous Mutt!"

That pitiful blood traitorous mutt must be deranged if he thinks he can…

"What does he mean Sirius?" Remus asked, "Regulus what do you mean?"

The wolf doesn't know! He should the boy doesn't even smell like Potter or Evans.

"You didn't tell him?" I yelled, "Your mate! His Godfather!" I boomed pointing to the boy extremely pissed off, "He is our cousin Sirius and you betrayed him more than once!"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked confused as hell, "Your cousin, Sirius, what's he talking about, Remus your godson? I didn't have to live at the Dursley's if you are family Sirius!"

"Lucius floo 'Cissa now," Remus said his voice low and amber eyes showing "She needs to be here!"

The wolf remembers how sweet my godson suffered while the wolf forgot, the old man got to plot, and the boy was left to rot!

"Remus," Harry asked as Narcissa walked through the floo, "What is going on?"

"Cub, come over here please, behind me." Remus said

"Listen to him kid." I said, "'Cissa its Leo, Leonardo Abraxas."

"You took my cub?" Remus growled at Sirius, "My Responsibility! Your Cousin!"

"Harry my boy you should…." Albus started but was silenced with my glare that was able to give Walberga Black chills.

That man cannot, will not control another member of the Black family again! I don't want to be here I want to go home to see Him again. But she is coming and I won't let Her be alone I have already lost too much to this man.

"Harry you are not a Potter." Remus growled glaring at Sirius, "Nor is Sirius your godfather!"

"But I am as is Remus, although I will never know why he betrayed us all just the same as Sirius did." I said, "Severus Snape is your uncle, Draco your twin…Identical twin brother, and Lucius and Narcissa are your parents. That Mutt kidnapped you and gave you to Albus all because he thought that because you were part of the Malfoy family that you Mr. Golden boy would be dark. Or he knew you were dark and tried to get you killed by making up some phony prophecy."

"What!" Draco Screamed. Shit I forgot about him! "I have a brother you didn't tell me about, to fight for, to find?"

They didn't tell him. This will be bad when He finds out. Do either of them know about Her? Of course they must the Veela children are to be with the Wolf and Vampire, but which to which? I'd prefer Leo for her, he is mellow.

"Did you want me?" the boy dead panned as I looked him in his ever darkening eyes "Did you ever love me?"

"Lucius drop your damned mask for the first time since you lost him for your son!" Severus growled, "Now!"

"Leo of course we love you it's just after you were kidnapped by the mutt and given to the Potter's it was too late we couldn't get to you. Or passed the wards because we wished bad ill towards those muggles who abused you." Narcissa said

"Draco we never told you because you would have treated him different no one outside the family could know Leonardo Abraxas Malfoy-Black and Harry James Potter-Evans was the same person. That Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived-every-time didn't exist!" Lucius said his mask falling. "Dumbledore he will be resorted!"

"Fine and as to why you came today?" Dumbledore asked severely pissed at how this meeting was going.

"My Sons' magical inheritance," Narcissa said, "They will need their own room with their mates adjoined or you will be charged with bond interruption."

"At the feast tomorrow Harry…." Dumbledore started

"My name is Leo." The boy interrupted

"Leo will be sorted with our five new transfer students from Dumbstrang." Dumbledore sneered clearly unhappy to have lost his weapon and best pawn.

"Lucius we need to talk tonight!" I growled, "Now, with the boys!"

"Alright, Lucius lead the way." Severus said his mask firmly in place

"Sirs?" Leo asked backing away truly afraid of us.

"Boy…" I started in a gentle tone to which he flinched, "Leo we will not hurt you like that muggle and his family did. You are special, you were the missing child. I promise no one in this family will ever strike you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Leo said following close behind Narcissa.


End file.
